The present invention relates to a method of applying a protective coating to an interior surface. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of electrodepositing a thin coating uniformly to all interior surfaces of a device.
A coating may commonly be applied to metal surfaces to form a protective layer, such as for corrosion resistance. In many applications it may be important that the coating be thin, yet uniformly applied to the surface. For example, if the coating is for an interior or an exterior of a heat exchanger, it may be important to minimize a thickness of the coating in order to minimize heat transfer losses.
Electrodeposition may commonly be used to apply a coating to a metal surface. However, it may be difficult to uniformly apply a thin coating to interior surfaces of a device, particularly devices having complex shapes and/or small passageways.